


Black Moon

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Severus is feeling fluffy, bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5751238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it's easy to love in the moonlight...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing I had an idea for. It's based on Black Moon by Ghost Town. Hope yall like it!

Harry Potter wakes up when he feels the bed move. He almost grabs for his wand until the soft "It's me." comes. "Severus..." He whispers and reaches out in the dark to stroke his hand along the face he can vaguely see in the dark."Harry..." drifts in the dark and then Harry feels soft lips press down on his.

* * *

 

All Severus Snape wants is warmth and Harry. He's had an abysmal day and really who wants to think about dunderheads when he has Harry's lips to kiss and other parts to pay attention to? He keeps kissing Harry and wandless, charms the clothes he has off. The moon shines through the partially open curtains and he pulls back to admire the play of it on Harry's tan skin. "You're so gorgeous."

Green eyes flash and suddenly Severus is under Harry.

* * *

 

Harry isn't alone anymore. The sun comes and Severus is always beside him. The feeling of contentment isn't one he's used to, but he could grow to love it.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments welcome (=


End file.
